


I Want You to Know...

by 3GeeksInABar



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Give. Rex. Hugs, He loves his girl so much man, Love Confessions, Mentions of Mythra, Rex gets VERY emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3GeeksInABar/pseuds/3GeeksInABar
Summary: Rex dug the heels of his palms against his eyes, letting out an unsteady breath as he tried to compose himself. Titan's foot, he would not cry over this."Architect, never take them from me again..."[Contains Spoilers for Xenoblade Chronicles 2]





	I Want You to Know...

**Author's Note:**

> So for the lovelies that rooted for a second chapter to 'Frosting' i'm sorry but I just ain't feeling that one anymore lol. But yoo thank you for all the love and kudos you gave that fic, really means a lot! I wanted to give you Pyrex lovin' fools more to read because there just isn't enough Pyrex my dudes. So here's a new (way better than 'Frosting' imo) fic for y'all. Lot's of emotions, grab tissues. OH ALSO, I was listening this little track while writing and I think it really sets the mood, so if you're interested try it out yoself: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5rK4XUF_jXc

He couldn't sleep.

Rex had been tossing and turning in his bed at the inn, counting sheep and reciting the abc's backwards for several hours until he came to the conclusion that he was not going to bed anytime soon.

He could not for the life of him get his mind off of the events that transpired just earlier that day. Alrest's Titans rallied up against their own will to attack the World Tree, Amalthus hell bent on retrieving the power he so lust for from the Architect. The battle against him shortly after, with the last members of Torna fighting by their side till the very end. The defeat of Malos, a man who had caused so much pain and destruction to so many lives.

The collapse of the World Tree.

Pneuma's sacrifice...

Rex cursed himself for thinking about such a thing. After all, Pneuma- or rather, Pyra and Mythra- were alive and well just across the hall from his room, getting a much deserved rest for all their hard work. There was no reason for him to be mulling over the death of someone who, in fact, wasn't dead at all.

And yet here he was, sitting outside on one of Argentum's several ports, legs slung over the edge of a dock and feet dipping into the cool water below, remembering that terrible aching pain in his chest when he thought he had truly lost her... He had made his way out here after his failed attempts at boring himself to sleep, finding more solace in the cool sea breeze on his skin and the gentle ripples of water against his bare feet rather than in the cramped "Guy's Room" he had to sleep in.

He wore simple night clothes, a plain white shirt and a pair of blue shorts. That night was the first night in many weeks where he finally had the chance to shower. "A celebratory shower" Mythra had called it, practically shoving him towards the baths to get the grime and sweat smell cleaned off of him. She had also banned him from putting on his salvaging gear until it had been properly cleaned as well, so Pyra had kindly bought him some spare clothes off of a tailor who had been passing through Argentum that day. She had shyly told him that the shorts were picked specifically because they matched the color of his salvaging gear, so surely they would look good on him.

He couldn't help but smile.

Architect, how would he have lived without them?

As quickly as it came, his smile disappeared as he resumed thinking of what they had done for him today. For all of them. Damn it, he should be over this already!

Rex dug the heels of his palms against his eyes, letting out an unsteady breath as he tried to compose himself. Titan's foot, he would not cry over this.

"Architect, never take them from me again..."

"... Rex?"

Rex nearly jumped off of the dock and into the sea below from surprise. He quickly wiped at his eyes, easily recognizing the source of the voice and not wanting them to know he had been on the verge of crying over them. He finally turned around and gave his new company a weak smile. "Hey there, Pyra."

She returned his smile with a warm one of her own, walking towards him from across the dock. "Mind if I join you?"

Rex shook his head and pat the spot next to him. "Not at all."

She took her seat next to Rex, dipping her feet into the water alongside his. The water became pleasantly warmer from Pyra's natural body heat, and Rex gave a contented sigh at the wonders it did for his aching feet.

They sat together in silence for some time, happy just to be in the others presence, looking out towards the starry sky that met the sea in an inky black horizon. It was strange, being able to see the water without it being shrouded in low hanging clouds. It was honestly quite beautiful. Eventually, Rex's curiosity got the best of him and he turned his gaze towards Pyra.

"So," he shifted in his seat to face her more directly, "How did you know I was out here?"

"Hm? Oh!" she hid a small laugh behind her hand, "I heard you run into something in the hallway. You weren't exactly subtle about it."

"Oh yeah, that..." He ran a hand along his face and gave a tired laugh. "I hope I didn't wake anyone else up with all my yellin'"

"Mm, no, I think I was the only one who heard you. But I got curious and decided to follow you. You’re never usually up at this hour.” She turned to face him, giving him a look of concern. “Is something... bothering you, perhaps?”

“Huh?” Wow, he really was stupidly predictable wasn’t he? “Uh, n-no! I’m perfectly fine, see?” He gestured to his face and gave Pyra the biggest, goofiest grin he could muster. “Happy as ever!” he said between nervous laughter.

Pyra, of course, wasn’t fooled by him in the slightest. Instead she looked more worried, brows knit together and mouth forming into a small frown. “Rex,” she leaned closer to rest her hand atop one of his in a comforting gesture, to which he reacted by jumping slightly, a light tinge of pink coloring his cheeks. “You know you can talk to me about anything, right? I’ll never judge.”

He frantically waved his free hand in front of him and shook his head apologetically. “No no! I know I can talk to you about anything, I do! It’s just…” His voice trailed off, his smile once again disappearing from his face. “I just…”

His eyes trailed down to look at their hands, and again the ache in his heart took over. Just that day he thought that he would never be able to hold her hand again, never feel her radiating warmth as she stood by him, never be star struck by the beaming smile that she gave to him and him alone. That day, all hope within him had simply vanished, and he broke.

Without questioning his own actions he turned his palm upwards underneath Pyra’s, gently enveloping her smaller hand within his larger one. They seemed to fit so perfectly…

He vowed to himself, right then and there, hands intertwined with one another, that he would never let go of her like he had today.

A sudden wave of emotions hit him like a canon, and his eyes became blurred with unshed tears. His mouth trembled as a sob formed in the back of his throat. He felt what could only be described as overwhelming sorrow wash over him, and in one swift motion, he wrapped his arms around Pyra and brought her against him in a tight embrace. He heard her gasp in surprise, but he ignored it. Right now, he just needed physical reassurance that she was indeed right there next to him, alive and okay.

For a moment, he felt nothing from Pyra, she was stiff and unmoving. But it didn’t take long for her to envelope him in her warmth, one arm wrapped tightly around his back and the other moving upwards, her hand running through his hair in a comforting manner.

He finally let out a sob.

His eyes burned with tears and his body shook with emotion. He buried his face into the side of Pyra’s neck, tears soaking into her clothes. He would apologize for that later.

For several minutes they stayed in that position, Rex sobbing uncontrollably and every now and then muttering ‘I thought I lost you,’ ‘I was so scared,’ and ‘I’m so sorry for leaving you behind.’

All the while Pyra continued to lovingly run her fingers through his hair, gently swaying back and forth with him in her arms. She would reply to him softly, saying ‘It’s okay. I’m here now. I always will be,’ and ‘I’m sorry for making you leave.’

She held him as long as he needed her to. She would stay there with him all night if she had to.

-

After some time, Rex eventually started to calm down, his sobs became quieter and less frequent, and his trembling had ceased. He pulled away from Pyra after a moment to wipe his eyes, laughing softly to himself. “Well,” he sniffed, “That was bloody embarrassing...”

Pyra gave him an understanding smile, taking one of his hands into her own once more and giving it a gentle squeeze. Rex finally brought his gaze up to hers, noticing her eyes were slightly red and puffy, meaning she’d been crying as well.

“Aw, Pyra. I-I didn’t mean to make you cry, I just got so overwhelmed and-”

He was cut off when Pyra leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss upon his forehead. His face resumed it’s pink color from before and he let out a quiet, bashful laugh. “Heh, uh, I umm..”

“You apologize a lot, you know that?”

He laughed again, this time it was a slightly louder, more jovial laugh. “Hey now, that’s my line for you!”

They laughed together and enjoyed the lightened mood. Rex was relieved he had finally released all of his bottled up emotions, and he was glad that Pyra was there to let him do so. There was really no better person to trust your emotions to than the person you love.

The person you love.

The person HE loves.

He loves her. He fell in love with her when they bonded by the fire so many weeks ago, he loved her when she was gone from this world, and he loves her now. Sitting in front of him, letting him vent his grief, holding him with so much care as though he were fragile porcelain, ready to break if let go. He was so unfit for her, he knew this, and yet she showed him love that not even the world could give.

And he loved her for that. Architect, he really loved her, and he wanted to give her the universe.

But all he could really do right now was give her his words, and he hoped that they were enough.

Rex wore a big, dopey grin on his face. He was ready- nervous, but ready. Now was as good a time as any to pour his heart out to this girl. “Pyra,” He took Pyra’s other hand before slowly rising from his seat. She followed suite, a look of mild confusion on her face.

They stood there on the dock now, facing each other hand in hand. ‘Alright,’ Rex thought, ‘now is not the time to clam up.’

“Uuh… Phew, okay. Um…” Rex took in a deep breath, trying to still his rapidly beating heart. Pyra waited patiently for him to begin, still somewhat confused.

“Pyra,” He said it as confidently as he could muster. “I realized something just now, when I was… bein’ a real baby.” Pyra couldn’t hold back the small laugh that left her mouth, and Rex smiled at that. “I realized somethin’ that I should’ve brought up a long time ago.”

‘Architect, give me strength!’

“I don’t want to keep my feelings in the dark anymore. You never know what could be ahead of you or behind you in this damned world, and I wanna make sure you know how I feel about you! Today, tomorrow and always.”

“R-Rex?” Pyra felt a growing heat rise on her face at the words Rex spoke, and her eye’s had grown wider with every sentence that spilled from his mouth.

“Pyra,” Rex’s words suddenly caught in his throat. He took another deep breath to make sure his heart didn’t jump out of his chest. He gently squeezed Pyra’s hands, closed his eyes and mentally prepared himself to tell her how he truly felt.

“I love you!”

He finally opened his eyes to look at her. She still had the same surprised expression, but it seemed her face had turned akin to the color of a tomato. He continued.

“I love the way you stop to help anyone who seems in need of a hand! I love how forgiving you are, even to the most awful people! I love the way you smile, the way you laugh! I love the way you never falter even when the odds are against you!” Rex’s smile never faltered, instead growing bigger every time he spoke. “And I love how you would save even a poor sap like me… I love you..”

Rex looked away, now a bit flustered and embarrassed. He did it. He finally told her how he feels. Now he just had to wait for her to-

He heard sniffling and quickly looked back at Pyra.

Was she crying?

“P-Pyra?” Great, he’d screwed everything up! “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to make you cry! Aw geez, please don’t cry. I’ll take it all back, I swear!

“You better not..”

“Huh?”

“Shush.”

“Wha-?” Rex wasn’t able to finish. Pyra had brought her hands from within Rex’s to cup his face, pulling him forward to join in a gentle kiss.

Rex stood still in his spot, eye’s about ready to pop out of his head as he processed that Pyra was kissing and wow it felt really good.

Holy shit!

He finally let himself relax, closing his eyes and carefully bringing his hands to rest on Pyra’s hips. When she didn’t protest, Rex smiled against her lips and began to move his own.

It was a bit sloppy, every first kiss usually was, but he’d be damned if he wasn’t feeling a festival’s worth of fireworks going off in his head. They moved closer still, Pyra wrapping her hands around to cup the back of his neck, and Rex wrapped his arms fully around her waist. Their bodies were completely pressed together, no space left between them.

After a few minutes they pulled apart, breathing heavily from lack of air. When they both finally opened their eyes and met each others gazes, they began to laugh breathlessly in unison. Their faces were red and hot, but they didn’t care. They’d just experienced something truly wonderful.

Pyra leaned in again, planting a kiss on Rex’s cheek and then resting her forehead against his. Rex gave her a wide grin, simply admiring Pyra from a new, up close perspective while she basked in his presence. After a moment they began to lazily sway back and forth, the only music to their ears being the gentle lap of the waves against the docks, and the steady beat of their unified hearts.

“So,” Rex finally asked, “What’s your answer to my confession?”

Pyra let out a soft giggle, shaking her head and giving Rex a look of amusement. “Isn’t it already obvious what I’d answer?”

“Can you really blame me for wanting to hear the words myself, though?” His smile grew and he gently nuzzled his nose against Pyra’s, receiving another laugh from her.

“Alright. You wanna hear the answer?” Rex nodded in reply. She leaned forward to give him another kiss, muttering against his lips, “I love you too, you goofball.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers to reading this after posting and finding all my dumb mistakes. Bear with me folks :)


End file.
